The Shadows Betray You
by Anquietas
Summary: Picking up where The Dark Knight Rises ended. This is something I've been kicking around in my head for a few days, I honestly don't know how these ideas come to me, but bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bruce Wayne?" Jim asked outloud, as if not sure what to believe. His mind flashed back to that faithful day all those years ago when he comforted the stricken child who was as pale as a ghost, the look in his eyes kept Jim up on many nights, to lose one's parents, in such a tragic way. The Wayne murder was the talk of the town for many weeks after it happened, many months after that the city completely forgot it ever happened, that the good people of Gotham lost two very important people on that cold night, two people who held a candle to the darkness that even then consumed the city, but the murders were still fresh in the mind of a young police officer. In Jim's mind, he was certain, if Bruce's parents were alive today, they would have been proud of their caped crusader, at least, that's what he told himself, no parent wants to see their child in danger, he'd go mad if anything happened to his Barbara.

He was brought out of his musings by a bright flash of light coming from the direction of the sea. When he openned his eyes again, Batman's charming friend was gone "Great... another disappearing act..." He knew what that bright flash was, more importantly, he knew what it meant. That Gotham had lost it's champion, because of that madman, and that accursed woman, speaking of whom, Jim turned around and walked up to the truck with the intent of dragging miss Tate's body out. He climbed up the truck "aaand she's gone." said Jim to no one in particular.

He rifled through his pockets "Still got a phone, thank God." he dialed the only number he could think of "Blake! Blake, it's Commissioner Gordon, as soon as things have settled down a bit, I want an immediate APB on Miranda Tate!"

"Tate? Sir, what the hell happened?"

"Long story, Blake. Come pick me up and I'll tell you all about it. I'm on Burton Avenue, just under overpass 6."

"On my way, sir."

As Jim waited, he pondered the events of the last few months, how terrible the wait was, knowing that you couldn't leave behind 12 million people, the way the terror was dragged out, like being strapped to a table whilst a fat madman slowly sapped all your blood, drop by drop, laughing all the way.

Jim turned to see a taxi turning at the bend and screeching to a halt in front of him.

"A cab?"

"Only thing with keys in it, sir." said Blake as he got out and rubbed his hands together in the cold, he sat on the hood of the car and made a notion towards the bent up truck. "So I see our mutual friend saved the day, anyone left here?"

Jim sat down next to the young detective "No, no one. Batman's... gone, his friend also took off, no real reason for her to stick around I guess..."

"And Tate?"

"She turned, well, not exactly. She was behind all of it."

At that Blake's eyes bulged a bit "She what?"

"Bane was just another pawn, as far as I could tell, she really had it out for Batman for some reason, I guess she got him in the end, and" Jim pushed himself off the hood of the car and collected his coat "knowing that her plan failed, I'd bet my two bit pension that this wasn't the last we've seen of her."

"I don't know, sir. I made the call just before I got here. Every major intelligence and law enforcement agency on Earth will be hunting this woman."

"I hope you're right, son."

"Trust me, she'll be like Tom in the lake, hiding from the bees."

"Tom...?"

"Tom & Jerry, sir. Don't tell me you never were a kid." Blake smiled as they got in the car and started making their way back towards downtown.

"I never was a kid." said Jim, looking over the rim of his glasses at Blake, a second later a faint smile under his mustache.

Blake smiled and as he drove through the cold streets of Gotham he quickly realized just how close they came to "Sayonara, suckers!", and how much work was now in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" asked a man in a black suit of his colleague.

"They're on their way now, sir. ETA 3 minutes."

"Good, good. Finally, we can get some damn answers."

The two men in question were CIA, black ties, black shoes, black suits, sitting somewhat impatiently at GCPD headquarters in downtown Gotham. As the two observed, dozens of officers hurried about the building, completing assigned tasks, there was a lot to do after 5 months of absence, still most of the force was busy rounding up the criminals Bane freed from Blackgate.

They sat patiently outside Gordon's office, Agent Jones wasn't amused, he wasn't known for patience. Sipping his god awful coffee, he grimaced down at the steaming beverage "You call this coffee, Mike?"

"I call it hot diarrhea, sir."

"Colorful..."

Mike, or Agent Daniels smiled slightly, he was just about to remark something when the elevator doors openned and Commissioner Gordon came storming their way with Detective Blake in tow. "Gentlemen, good day, I'm Commissioner Gordon, this is Detective Blake, I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long."

They got up from their seats and shook hands. "I'm Agent Jones, this is an associate of mine, Agent Daniels." they produced two badges. CIA.

Commissioner Gordon nodded "Any update on Miss Tate?"

Agent Jones eyed the two for a moment "The situation is developing, Commissioner. Could we talk in your office?"

"Of course, this way." they went inside and Daniels quickly closed the blinds.

Jones pulled a small laptop from his briefcase and openned it "Our boys at Langley sent us this about an hour ago." He turned on the video, the satellite zoomed in over the city, to a specific location, just south of Gotham harbor "Low flying V-22 leaving the city. Now, all Air Force was given a no fly zone order months ago, and the Marines from Quantico only arrived about 40 minutes ago. So it's safe to say that that's our girl."

"Are you still tracking it?" Blake asked whilst leaning on the table, eyes fixed on the small screen.

"No, we lost the feed, we got some interference from the blast, and those goddamn rookies back at HQ feared an EMP from down under so they repositioned the satellite, by the time we got another one over the area, it was gone. We even did a grid search over a 600 mile area. Turned up squat."

"Damn."

"Any good news?" Jim asked "Anything at all that we can follow up on? She couldn't have just vanished into thin air."

The two agents glanced at each other, as if looking for confirmation. After a long pause Jones sighed heavily.

"We got the DoD, NSA, and our boys at Langley following up on all the possible leads, but for now, nothing."

Jim looked at Blake to see how he was holding up, the kid was pretty ansy for payback, it was palpable on his face. Thinking of something, his eyes lit up as his recent memory came flooding back "Before Batman left, he told me that Miss Tate belonged to an organization called The League of Shadows." at that moment, Jim could swear he saw sweat appear on the agents' faces.

With that, Jones got up from his seat "Thank you for all your help, Commissioner, Detective. That'll be all." he grabbed his laptop, quickly placed it in his briefcase, locked it and with a nod from Daniels made their way for the door "Good day, gentlemen. You'll be hearing from us."

With that they left. Gordon and Blake exchanged a glance, that look Jones and Daniels had on their faces, they most definitely knew what was going on.

As they waited for the elevator Jones put a finger on Daniel's chest "I want everyone scrambled, now, I want SAD and SOG operatives alerted and activated,  
I want USSOCOM to get their asses moving, we got assets on every god-damn continent, wake up JSOC, they got work to do."

"Yes, sir."

"I want this woman found, yesterday."


End file.
